futurefandomcom-20200229-history
Caliphate (Russo-Islamic World War III)
The Holy Caliphate of Islamic Nations (Arabic: الخلافة المقدسة للدول الإسلامية, Russian: Святой Халифат Исламских Государств) or simply just known as the Caliphate or Islamic Alliance was a geopolitical confederation of Islamic nations. It's function was very similar to that of the European Union and NATO, combining elements of both pacts, into both an economic and military alliance. The modern-day Caliphate was found amid the Second American Civil War, as well as the growing ties between Russia and Turkey, as well as other countries in the Islamic World. Turkey formally exited NATO, and then-president Recep Tayyip Erdoğan, with support from Russian president Nikolai Bocharov, called on the other Muslim nations to unite and form their own military, political and economic alliance. In addition, Recep Tayyip Erdoğan abolished the "President" position, and became the Sultan of Turkey. Other countries began doing the same, President Aadhil Adbul-Wakil of Pakistan abolished the presidency position, and became the Maharajah of Pakistan. With the United States drenched in a devastating civil war, Turkish and Pakistani forces began to attack American and democratic forces in Afghanistan, where the Kingdom of Afghanistan was established. Russian and Syrian forces attacked American troops in Syria. The Caliphate was heavily supported by Russia, Russia backed pro-Caliphate movements in certain republics, except for Syria. Due to the alliance between the Caliphate and Russia, thanks to the large Muslim population in Russia, Russian was also a language within the Caliphate. After the disastrous Russo-Caliphate War, for some time, the Caliphate was under the control of a Russian Muslim from Chechnya, but soon, eventually ended up dissolving altogether. History In 2029, the Caliphate officially declared war on Israel. for the first time in the history Israel, Israel suffered its first military loss. The capital of Israel was moved from Jerusalem to Tel Aviv. Jerusalem was declared the capital of Palestine, although Palestine remained a secular republic. Caliphate troops expelled all Jews from the Weat Bank, and Gaza was given to Egypt. The Kingdom of Palestine was established. Despite the Caliphate's successes against the Israelis, they failed to take predomiantly-Jewish cities, therefore, Israel repeated its past military victories against a larger Muslim army. The European Defence Treaty continued to back the Israelis, with Russia agreeing to sell weapons to the Israelis. The Caliphate stated that Russian sales of weapons to Israel would not damage relations between the two. Russia and the EDT stationed peace-keeping forces in both nations, and their presence in Israel and Palestine went without incident. In 1943, Russia and those who resisted the Caliphate declared Nermin Safiyev, a Chechen pro-Russian leader, the new Caliph. In 1946 however, Nermin Safiyev declared the Caliphate, as a legal political entity, to be dissolved, declaring that spiritual bond, and no political entity, could unite Muslims. Pillars 1. Zakat Economic progress was one of the key pillars of the Caliphate, therefore, like the European Union, the Caliphate developed the dinar, a gold-based currency usable through all of the Caliphate. Via the economic alliance with Russia, the ruble was used for petrol transactions. 2. Brotherhood and Unity This was adopted from NATO's Article 5, in which an attack against one Islamic nation was an attack against all. 3. Spiritual Purity This article states that the Caliphate's member states would not forge any alliances with any country hostile to Islam and/or Muslims. In addition, any faiths considered a mockery of a threat to Islam were to be outlawed, with exceptions for Christians, considered People of the Book, but has to pay a special jizyah tax. 4. Mercy for Ahl-al-Kitab ''and ''Dhimmis This article recognizes the diginity, respect and protection for Ahl-al-Kitab, or "People of the Book" in Arabic, meaning Christians and Jews. Although this pillar was actively enforced, especially for Russian Orthodox and Roman Catholic, whom the Caliphate viewed as spiritual allies, and despite Jews being under the same protection according to the Qur'an, this pillar was barely enforced for Jews, and Jews underwent discrimination in the Caliphate. However, the 2nd Sultan of Arabia, Karim Abu-Hussein, paid many goodwill visits to the Yemenite Jewish community, stating that relatons between Muslims and Yemenite Jews were ".....as brotherly as ever", helping restore a Yemenite Jewish temple, and encouraging Israeli Jews of Yemenite Jewish descent to come back to Yemen. Of all the Caliphate nations, Yemen was the most Jewish-friendly, though the friendliness was limited to Yemenite Jews, Ashkenazi Jews were still drowned upon. Within the Caliphate, Russian Orthodox, Greek Orthodox, Roman Catholics and Melkite Greek Catholic were practically treated almost equal as Muslims, as Russian Orthodox enjoyed many rights not normally afforded to dhimmis, or non-Muslims of a Muslim state. Russian Orthodox enjoyed discounted jizyah taxes and Russian Orthodox leaders often-not, got a right of passage to Mecca, something strictly forebidden from non-Muslims. Category:Russo-Islamic World War III